This invention relates to golf balls, and, more particularly, to a golf ball core which includes a titanate coupling.
Golf balls generally fall into three categories:
1. solid golf balls, which include a core and no cover; PA1 2. two-piece golf balls, which include a core and a cover; and PA1 3. three-piece golf balls, which include a core, a layer of windings of elastic thread, and a cover. The core may include a liquid center and a solid outer layer or mantle which surrounds the center.
Golf ball covers consist primarily of cut-resistant covers and covers which are made from natural or synthetic balata. Cut-resistant covers generally include one or more ionic copolymers or ionomers. Popular ionomers for golf ball covers are available from E.I. DuPont de Nemours & Co. under the trademark Surlyn and from Exxon Corp. under the trademark Iotek.
Golf ball cores generally include natural or synthetic rubber, active ingredients, and inert fillers. The rubber is conventionally polybutadiene. The active ingredients may include a crosslinking agent, a polymerization initiator, and an antioxidant. In a conventional core there is no physical bond between the inert fillers.